KEMORI Humo
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Sasuke y Naru estan casados y con un bebe;milagro gracias a Kyuubi,que depues de la 4º guerra puede salir de Naruto conectados ya saben;si muere uno muere el otro ...Naruto ha quedado muy debil despues del parto,y justo cuando mas necesita reposo,y Sasuke sale en una mision,el consejo lo manda llamar...Mpreg,semi au,drama-bendito hikaru drama- y cha cha cha XD


Bueno,esto salio de mi retorcida mente gracias a una tira de un web comic llamado "explosson"-o algo asi- (-w-)Uu..._  
_

De ustedes depende si lo sigo,o lo dejo ahi...chan cha cha chaa~~an

Pd:Mil perdones a los que leen mis otros fics,

**_-SI TODAVIA QUEDA ALGUIEN MOCOSA,NO LO OLVIDES..._**

¬_¬ Eres un primor tratando de animarme,sabes?

En fin,de verdad,mil perdones,los capitulos ya estan,pero no consigo el tiempo para pasarlos a la compu-estan escritos en mi cuadernito molonXD- y ademas,ver los jorrores de orcografia y corregirlos,recuerden que ando sin beta..

**_-NO CREO QUE ALGUIEN CAIGA CON ESO..NO CONSEGUIRAS NUEVO BETA TAN FACIL..._**

_**Aclaraciones pertinentes,legales y salva-traseros: Naruto,Sasuke y los demas de konoha no son mios,son de kishimoto...sino...ains...las cosas que les haria hacer...**  
_

_**Resumen: Sasuke y Naru estan casados y con un bebe;milagro gracias a Kyuubi,que **__**depues de la 4º guerra puede salir de Naruto,aunque este aun conserve su chakra y sigan conectados(ya saben;si muere uno muere el otro)...Naruto ha quedado muy debil despues del parto,y justo cuando mas necesita reposo,y Sasuke tiene que salir en una mision,el consejo lo manda llamar...Ino y shikamaru deciden acompañarlo,ya que en su estado no es bueno que se enfrente solo a esos mendigos viejos de*****.Por pedido del duo de vejestorios,kyuubi espera afuera de una sala especial,donde no puede escuchar nada...**_  


_****__**Dedicado a 5 personas de aqui,extremadamente importantes para mi:  
**_

_****__**HikaruWinter**_

_****__**Zaphyrla**_

_****__**Kuroi Yukie**_

_****__** deikara-deidara-desuka-desu**_

_****__**R. .Hot.s**_

_****__**Os amo!  
**_

* * *

_** ~Kemori(humo)~**_

El pequeño fruncio la nariz,aun dormido_-_ algo se colaba en su sistema,que no podia terminar de definir-despues de todo solo tenia dos meses de nacido,por amor a kyubi!-pero que le hacia pensar que algo estaba _mal _,algo no era del todo _normal._

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**-Pero que demonios les pasa!?-grito la rubia,furiosa-Naruto y Sasuke le han dado todo a la villa,TODO!...cuando Sasuke se marcho,fue Naruto quien lo trajo de nuevo luego de la guerra,despues de salvarnos el culo a todos,y ustedes le besaban poco mas los pies! gracias a Sasuke y que dono los terrenos del antiguo barrio Uchiha fue que la aldea se recupero en tiempo record!**_

_-Eso es irrelevante,señorita Yamanaka,y comportese;por amor de dios! tenga respeto al consejo,es..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Despertando por fin,abrio sus ojitos,demostrando su color azul,(un azul mas profundo que el de su oto-chan,pero de forma mas afilada,tal como los tenia su to-san)pestaño varias veces,confundido y volvio a fruncir su naricita,definitivamente,algo extraño habia en la habitacion,movio sus bracitos,y extendio sus sentidos,tal cual le habian enseñado.

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**-USTEDES TENGAN RESPETO,VIEJOS DEL DEMONIO!-rugio Ino,mientras abrazaba al debil kitsune a su lado,quien sollozaba bajo,tratando de asimilar lo que acababa el consejo de pedirle-Y con perdon a Kyuubi,quien a demostrado ser mucho mas amable que ustedes!Maldicion,gracias a Naruto y Kyuubi esta villa es practicamente la mas poderosa de las aldeas shinobi!**_

_-Señorita,por dios! Eso no.._

_**-Eso nada!-se escucho a Shikamaru,quien habia estado conteniendose con los puños apretados,detras de sus amigos***_**maldicion,como le dolia ver al pobre de Naruto sufriendo aun mas,estando tan debil,es que el pobre chico no habia ya sufrido suficiente?***

.

.

.

.

-Mami?-llamo mentalmente-Sus bracitos se movieron con mas fuerza,habiendo puesto su sensible oido a escuchar...pero no pudo sentir los latidos de su to-chan,ni los susurros de su oto-san..estaba solo?De repente,su naricita se fruncio y molesto,estornudo...Algo comenzaba a hacerle picar la nariz...Mami?-volvio a llamar mentalmente,comenzando a llorar

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-I**_**no tiene razon,cuando Sasuke y Naruto hicieron conocer al resto de la aldea su relacion,fueron los primeros en felicitar a tan grandes shinobis,segun dijeron,mientras que por detras,mandaban a una de sus amigas mas cercanas a tratar de separarlos!**_***mirando con odio a la persona que permanecia al lado del consejo,al notar como naruto habia comenzado a sollozar mas fuerte*****- levantando la voz- _Se quejaban de que esa relacion seria infertil,que el apellido y legado Uchiha se perderia;Sakura,no se como pudiste hacerle esto a tus amigos..*mirando nuevamente a sakura* se les demostro que no! han tenido desendencia,un bebe sano,a quien quieren matar!POR ESO PIDIERON QUE KYUUBI SE QUEDARA FUERA DEL CUARTO! HAGANME EL CHINGADO FAVOR! COMO VAN A PEDIRLE A NARUTO QUE MATE A SU BEBE!?_**

.

.

.

.

Algo comenzaba a colarse por debajo de la puerta,haciendole cada vez mas dificil el no estornudar.

-Mamiii!-No paraba de llamar el pequeño mentalmente,removiendose inquieto.

-Maaamiii!-Incluso trataba de hacer ruidos con su boca,como sus papis,pero solo debiles "guguu"salian de ella.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Ajenos a todo,bastante lejos de konoha,un grupo compuesto por Sasuke Uchiha,Kiba Inozuka,Aburame Shino,Hinata y Neji Hyuga y Tsunade ;la actual hokage,esperaban con paciencia al grupo B (Gai-sensei y Kakashi,junto con Lee y Sai) que habia ido a encontrarse por el camino con el equipo de la arena,Gaara,Kankuro y Temari._

.

.

.

.

-BUUAAAAA! UUAHHHH!COOOFF UHHAAAAAA OFFCOOFF HAAAA!

.

.

_**-Sasuke-repitio Tsunade por decima vez,al ver como el Uchiha se removia,nervioso-Quieres estarte quieto? solo seran dos minutos mas,nos encontraremos y podras volver a Konoha junto con Naruto y tu pequeño...**_

_**-S-Sasuke-kun,acaso paso algo?-pregunto timida Hinata.**_

_**-No ha pasado nada...Es solo que no he dejado de tener un mal presentimiento desde que dejamos la aldea...**_

_**-Sasuke,estoy seguro que todo esta bien-trato de animarlo Kiba.**_

_**-Si quieres,mandare uno de mis insectos para vigilar,sera rapido.**_

_**-Te lo agradeceria Shino-**__**Este asintio y levantando la mano,un pequeño escarabajo azul y naranja salio de su manga y comenzo velozmente a volar hacia Konoha**_.

_**Los chicos ya estaban mas acostumbrados a este Sasuke,uno amable y que no temia mostrar un lado tierno y protector con Naruto y su bebe...Habian encontrado que el azabache era un buen compañero y amigo, y lo habian aceptado en su grupo.**_

_**Todos obserbaban como el bichito se perdia en el horizonte,cuando un grito los hizo voltear.**_

_**-EEeeyy chicos! -Kankuro y Lee llegaron primero de un salto,siendo luego seguidos de los demas...**_

_**-Al fin-penso el Uchiha-volvemos a Konoha.**_

_**Todos se saludaron rapidamente y comenzaron la vuelta animadamente,los de la Arena estaban entusiasmados con conocer al pequeño Kizuna(lazos,ja)prueba del amor que se tenian esos dos shinobis que se habian salvado mutuamente;uno de la oscuridad de su propia alma,el otro de la soledad.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

El pequeño veia con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de lagrimas esa especie de nube gris que empezaba a llenar el techo de su cuarto,frunciendo la nariz (demonios,como le costaba respirar con esa cosa ahi!)y comenzando a llorar de nuevo,esperando que alguno de sus papis o su simpatico tio que era un zorrito lo escuchara e hiciera que esa cosa pesada se fuera...

-BUUAAAAA!AABUUAAAA!

Comenzaba a sentir sueño,pero no queria dormirse sin verlos,sin ver la sonrisa de su oto-chan o que su otosan lo cargara y le hiciera cariñitos o que viera su tio zorrito y lo cargara con sus colas..Pero los ojitos se le cerraban,ya no lloraba...Estaba tan cansado...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**No era verdad,no? Esa casa que ardia en llamas no podia ser la suya...**_

_**La chica que lloraba destruida no era Ino,el que gritaba "Naruto,Naruto" no podia ser Shikamaru,ni Chouji el que los sostenia...  
**_

_**Porque si fuera asi,el chico al que trataban de parar y luchaba por entrar a ese infierno para ayudar a quien consideraba su hermano,era Konohamaru...  
**_

_**Porque si era su casa,quienes estaban dentro eran...  
**_

* * *

**_Bueno...espero se haya entendido..cualquier cosa,manden rew!_**  
**_ Que el 12-9 fue mi cumple! regalenme un rew! XDD  
_**

**_Zaphy...de verdad parece Torito? xDDD  
_**


End file.
